Love is Truth!
by UchizukaSamicbaku
Summary: chap 2 update! beginilah cerita shinobi dan kunoichi yg tadinya tak saling kenal menjadi teman dalam Misi. KibaxMiclyra, please R&R! key!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Truth**

**chapter 1: pertemuan**

"kamu siapa?" tanya seorang gadis bermata hitam pekat kepada seseorang di balik kabut putih itu

"aku adalah dirimu kan?"

"tidak mungkin!!" gadis itu terduduk tak percaya

"aku memang dirimu kan, miclyra?"

"aku tidak sepertimu! aku... aku.." gadis bernama miclyra itu mengeluarkan airmata dan membasahi pipinya

"aku tidak pernah melukai orang! aku.. tidak.. mau.. melukai.. orang..." katanya lagi dengan suaranya yang lirih, membuat kabut semakin tebal

"takdir adalah kenyataan yang tak dapat kau ubah, terima saja kekuatanmu itu." kata dirinya yang satu lagi, lalu pergi menghilang bersamaan hilangnya kabut itu

_**Konoha's Hospital**_

"ugh..." miclyra terbangun, dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk menunggunya

"sudah bangun ya?" tanya laki-laki itu

"siapa?"

"oh, perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, shinobi dari desa Konoha"

"aku di mana?"

"kamu sedang di rumah sakit konoha, umm, itu.. waktu aku lagi jalan-jalan aku melihatmu terjatuh pingsan, jadi, ya.. kubawa saja kau ke sini" kata Kiba gugup

"terimakasih" gadis itu menatap dalam-dalam mata anak Klan Inuzuka itu

"ah, tidak usah dipikirkan..." kiba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"sebentar lagi hokage akan datang, sebaiknya jaga sikapmu itu." kata Kiba segera pergi

"..." miclyra terdiam, beberapa saat setelah itu terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan.

"pagi miclyra" sapa tsunade.

"..." miclyra hanya terdiam

"baiklah, perkenalkan namaku tsunade. aku adalah hokage di desa Konoha ini." tsunade memperkenalkan diri

"bisa kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya tsunade kembali

"umm,..."

"kiba! siapa namanya?!" tanya tsunade ke kiba

"ugh, aku juga gak tau!" kata kiba, seketika itu juga miclyra beranjak dari kasurnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiba

"um, godaime, nama anak ini miclyra.." kata kiba melirik miclyra

"ah, baiklah..! kiba, ikut aku sebentar" kata tsunade, dan mereka berduapun keluar ruangan itu, bertepatan dengan hal itu. di ruangan itupun tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut tebal.

"kenapa? apa kau sadar? laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu akan menyusahkan ku!" kata dirinya yang lain

"pergi kau!! aku tak kenal dirimu!!" kata miclyra melempar apel ke dirinya yang lain itu

"kau belum juga bisa menerimaku sebagai kekuatanmu?"

"aku tidak mau!!" teriak miclyra

"dasar,!! butuh berapa kali aku menyiksamu dengan kekuatanku?" sebuah sinar hitam keluar dari tangan dirinya yang satu lagi itu

"tidaaak!!" teriak miclyra mengambil kunai, bersamaan dengan itu..

GUBRAK, pintu itu didobrak oleh kiba

"ada apa miclyra?" tanya kiba bersiap, dilihatnya miclyra memegang kunai dengan lengan terluka

"dia... selalu dia.." miclyra hanya berdiri dengan mata terbelalak sepeti melihat sesuatu

"miclyra!! sadarlah!" kiba memgangi pundak miclyra dan berusaha menyadarkannya

"kenapa..? harus aku...?" matanya mengeluarkan airmata yang terus mengalir

"..." kiba hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa

_**Hokage's Place**_

"sesuai yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Godaime

"kuterima misi ini!" kali ini Kiba yakin sekali

"fufufufu... apa alasanmu menerima misi kali ini? kau bisa saja menolaknya karena beresiko tinggi kan? misal kau tidak mau, bisa kugantikan dengan kakashi atau tenzo."

"karena aku sudah bertekad!" kata kiba

"kau yakin? hanya tekad?"

"..." kiba tertunduk

"yah, apapun alasanmu itu tak masalah.. baiklah! Inuzuka Kiba kau ditugaskan dalam misi kali ini!" kata tsunade menegaskan

"terima kasih banyak, Godaime!" kiba lalu pergi dari tempat itu

_**Konoha's Hospital**_

"apa kau baik-baik saja miclyra?" tanya kiba

"tidak apa-apa... hanya saja... aku agak sedikit merasa tidak enak padamu."

"kenapa?"

"ah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku merepotkanmu" kata miclyra

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok..! oh, ya nanti siang kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit lho.." kata kiba, cewek berambut hitam itupun malah kaget mendengarnya

"ada apa? bukannya bagus kau cepat keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya kiba

"bukan.. hanya saja... aku takut kalau.."

"tidak apa-apa! kan ada aku ini! hehehehe..." kata kiba tersenyum

"..."

"oh, ya... untuk semetara kau akan tinggal di tempat hokage" terang kiba

"kau tahu? aku ini memiliki kekuatan segel Kegelapan..!!" kata miclyra keras

"aku sudah tahu itu...!!" kata kiba memegang wajah miclyra

"lantas, kenapa kau mau menolongku?! bukankah itu sama saja mempertaruhkan nyawa?!" miclyra melepaskan tangan kiba dari wajahnya

"justru karena itulah aku mau menolongmu dan menerima misi ini!!" kata kiba makin keras lalu berdiri

tok, tok.. suara ketukan pintu kamar bernomor 96 itu

"maaf, mohon jangan ribut di rumah sakit" kata seorang kunoichi medis

"ah, ya.. maafkan kami.." kata kiba mengangguk minta maaf

"sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu menolongku!" kata miclyra

"tidak apa-apa kalau harus sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa.." kata kiba menatap tajam ke arah miclyra lalu pergi

"... dasar bodoh!" gumam miclyra

_**Hokage's place**_

"selamat datang miclyra!" sambut tsunade, miclyra hanya terdiam sementara kibapun juga terdiam

"ayolah... jangan muram begitu, kalian berdua ini" kata tsunade mencoba mengembalikan suausana

"kamarnya sudah siap" kata shizune masuk

"nah, shizune, antar miclyra ke kamarnya, aku mau bicara dengan kiba" kata tsunade

"baiklah kiba, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya tsunade

"sejauh ini tak ada masalah" jawab kiba

"baguslah, kau boleh pergi." kata tsunade

"umm, maaf, sampai kapan ia akan terus dibeginikan?" tanya kiba

"ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak, hanya saja..."

"dia akan terus di sini sampai kekuatannya itu diambil" kata tsunade

_Miclyra's room_

"terima kasih.." miclyra mengangguk terima kasih

"ah, ya.. sama-sama" shizune juga

"kalau ada apa-apa tolong panggil saja saya, saya ada di kamar sebelah" kata shizune

"iya.." shizune lalu pergi

tok,tok, seseorang mengetuk pintu itu

"silahkan masuk"

"miclyra..." kiba masuk, miclyra hanya terdiam terduduk di kasur

"maafkan aku atas sikapku yang tadi, ya!" kata kiba agak malu-malu

"nah, sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan? makan? minum? jalan-jalan?" tanya kiba

"aku mau kau tidak menolongku" kata miclyra

"apapun yang kau inginkan akan kukabulkan, tapi, untuk yang satu itu tidak akan pernah kukabulkan" kata kiba

"kalau begitu, keluar dari kamarku" kata miclyra

"baiklah-baiklah.. tapi nanti sore aku harap kau mau jalan-jalan" ajak kiba. miclyra tak bisa menjawabnya, kibapun pergi dari tempat itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ini adalah tempat favoritku.. hehehe!" kata kiba santai

"di hutan seperti ini?" tanya miclyra melihat-lihat

"ya, biarpun ini di hutan, tempat enak seperti ini ada banyak lho.." jelas kiba

Grosak! suara dari semak-semak

"kiba? kau dengar?"

"dengar apa?"

"ah, tidak.. umm, anu.. aku mau pergi dulu, jangan ikuti aku ya!" kata miclyra, _mungkin buang air kecil_ pikir kiba.

"siapa di sana?" tanya miclyra mengeluarkan kunai

shuut! 2 buah shuriken meluncur, trang! kunai miclyra pun tertancap di pohon

"hallo, bocah kecil.." seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan tuannya yang sedang bersama ular besar itu

"siapa kalian?" tanya miclyra

"dia tuan orochimaru, saya yakushi kabuto" terang pemuda berkacamata itu

"mau apa kalian?!" tanya miclyra

"yang kami inginkan adalah kekuatanmu.." kata kabuto

"lawan dulu aku!" kata miclyra mengeluarkan kunai lagi

sret, kabuto mendekat, miclyra menghindar, namun orochimaru sudah tepat ada dibelakangnya

"selamat tinggal bocah!" kata orochimaru

DHUAR!!

kiba mendengar ledakan dari arah timur, dengan segera ia berlari menuju tempat itu

setelah beberapa lama kiba berlari, ia melihat sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal, miclyra

"miclyra!!" kiba mendekati miclyra, miclyra yang berlumur darah itu sedang berdiri tegap

"lagi-lagi aku nyaris membunuh... membunuh..." miclyra menangis, namun ia tetap berdiri tegap, kiba lalu memeluknya erat-erat

saat memeluknya, kiba melihat mayat ular besar

"orochimaru?!" kiba kaget, seketika ia menggendong miclyra lalu pergi menuju kantor hokage dengan kecepatan penuh.

**to be continue...**

gimana? gimana? kibaxmiclyra? biar pemula tapi bagus kan? hehehe... tunggu saja kelanjutannya!!


	2. Chapter 2

Misi berbahaya !!

BAHAYA !!

SANGAT BAHAYA !!

BAHAYA YANG SANGAT2 BERBAHAYA !! (halah! kayak apa adja!)

HYAA!! yang udah nge-review, thanks berat!! thanx abyzzz!! soalnya ini fic pertamaku.

habisnya, sodaraku yang minta dibuatin fanfic!!

oh, ya untuk kak Inuzumaki helen, ini jawabannya : ini naruto shippuden.

udah ah!! langsung adja yuks baca cheritanya, n wajib di review ya! INGAT REVIEW ITU WAJIB!!

Chapter yang ke 2 ini agak gimana getow ya... pokoknya..

MET BACA!!

**Love is Truth**

**chapter 2: Misi berbahaya 1**

Gubrak!! Kiba mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan keras,

"godaime!" panggil Kiba spontan. Tsunade yang entah masih menulis dokumen2 langsung kaget mendengar kiba yang mendobrak pintu itu.

"ada apa? tampaknya kau sedang dalam kesulitan, benar?" tanya tsunade. Miclyra pun turun dari gendongan Kiba, Tsunade yang melihat Miclyra berlumuran darah itu langsung kaget

"kenapa dia?!" Tsunade berdiri menuju gadis yang berlumuran darah itu

"dia diserang Orochimaru!!" jelas Kiba, Miclyra hanya tertunduk tanpa bisa bicara apapun

"lalu?!" tanya Tsunade serius

"tapi tampaknya..." Kiba melirik Miclyra

"tampaknya dia berhasil melukai Orochimaru" kata Kiba, seluruh ruangan itu hening tanpa suara, bahkan shizune yang hendak masuk ke ruangan itupun jadi tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya, sedang para anbu yang waktu itu juga ada di ruangan itupun juga jadi terdiam

"Kiba, pergilah. Aku mau bicara dulu dengan anak ini" Kiba pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu,

"tidak apa-apa" bisik Kiba kepada Miclyra, Kiba pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

sempat setelah Kiba keluar dari pintu itu, keheningan terjadi.

tsunade hanya bisa menatap serius ke arah Miclyra. sedang Miclyra tak berani menatap tsunade sedikitpun.

"baiklah Miclyra, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau bisa sampai bertemu Orochimaru?" tanya Tsunade.

"aku..." semua yang ada di ruangan itupun terdiam.

"Orochimaru mengincar kekuatanku." kata Miclyra lirih.

para anbu hanya saling bertatapan, sementara Tsunade hanya terduduk diam membisu.

"dari mana kau tahu kalau orochimaru mengincar kekuatanmu?" tanya tsunade pelan.

"..." Miclyra terdiam.

BRAKKK!!,"KENAPA?! JAWAB AKU??" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya.

"dia mengatakannya padaku.." jawab Miclyra pelan, malahan hampir tak terdengar, namun bagaimanapun juga Tsunade itu Godaime, pendengarannya sungguh tajam dan tidak diragukan.

"pergilah, bersihkan bajumu dari darah-darah itu, aku benci darah!!" Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya, para anbu pun juga keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tok,tok,tok!! suara ketukan pintu di ruangan itu, dilihatnya sesosok wanita yang tak lain adalah shizune.

"miclyra.. aku sudah menyiapkan.. air panas untukmu.." kata shizune berpura-pura biasa saja padahal sendirinya tegang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang bocah perempuan seperti Miclyra mampu melukai Orochimaru dan membuat Orochimaru terluka parah.

"terima kasih" jawab miclyra singkat, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hokage's Place**_

"sesuai yang kita rapatkan tadi malam, saya memohon dengan sangat agar kalian mau menerima tugas kali ini. Ini semua demi keamanan desa kita." terang Tsunade panjang lebar kepada seluruh Jonin dan chuunin konoha.

"umm, apa hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Anko.

"bagaimana jika dia mengamuk?" tanya Jonin lainnya.

"memang hanya itu caranya, dan kalau sampai dia mengamuk.." Tsunade melirik Kiba.

"dia akan menenangkannya" jelas Tsunade. semua orang ribut dan gaduh, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya mereka meragukan Kiba.

"baiklah, team kakashi bersama Inuzuka Kiba, diharapkan nanti sore kalian bersama Miclyra datang untuk menjalankan misi biasa dalam misi 'tes Kekuatan' dalam tubuh Miclyra." Tegas Tsunade.

"yang lainnya! Bubar!!" zuft! semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap, kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Kiba.

"baiklah, ini rencananya..."

...

_Miclyra's room_

"yo, Miclyra!" sapa Kiba dari pintu.

"ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Miclyra menyisir rambutnya yang basah.

"kau sudah diberitahu Godaime soal misi nanti sore 'kan?"

"aku.. tidak mau.. ikut.." Miclyra terus menyisir rambutnya

"kalau kamu gak ikut, kau akan dimarahi Godaime lagi." terang Kiba.

"..." Miclyra berhenti menyisir rambutnya

"Kiba, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Miclyra pelan, Kiba terdiam.

"apa...kamu... mau keluar dari ruanganku? sekarang juga, aku mohon... dengan sangat..." pinta Miclyra lirih, suaranya seperti menangis.

"kau.. menangis?" tanya kiba

"PERGI!! sebelum dia ada di sini!!" teriak Miclyra,

"oke, oke, aku pergi.." Kiba pun keluar ruangan itu.

,...

"khukhukhukhu.. kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana kalian? dasar orang-orang bodoh..." kata Miclyra tersenyum lebar.

"sudah kuduga.. dia bukan Miclyra, melainkan kekuatannya.." pikir Kiba dalam hati, rupanya Kiba sebearnya masih berada di balik pintu kamar itu.

_**to be continued...**_

­

sorry chap ini gak panjang, habisnya.. gimana yah, aku banyak acara sih.. (ciaelah sok sibuk, padahal kerjannya tiap hari maen n baca komik mulu')

oh, ya!! di rivew dunkz, ya.. please...!! yang nge-rivew InsyaAllah banyak pahalanya, di tambah rezekinya. amin.

o'iya.. aku tolong di kasih tau ya kalau ada kekurangan, semua saran diterima di sini!!

o,iya!! aku ini kan author pemula.. kalo banya kesalahan harap maklum.. fic pertama.. pertama buwat.. mudah-mudahan bagus.. bisa diterima..

saya author pemula yang baru bikin fic pertama.. kalo ada salah harap maklum.. khususnya yang menurut kalian ini jelek.. namanya author pemula.. aku masih anak SD.. aku dipanggil 'dek' juga gapapa.. .. .. yang penting DI REVIEW!! OCE?! (aku beneran anak SD! dipanggil 'dek' gapapa!!)

aku juga buwat Fic gag menggenah yg judulnya juga ada kata 'gag menggenah' lho! baca yach!


End file.
